


Touch

by captain_sassy_socks



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:02:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24740485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captain_sassy_socks/pseuds/captain_sassy_socks
Summary: A little snippet about the way they touch each other.
Relationships: Samantha "Sam" Carter/Jack O'Neill
Comments: 11
Kudos: 45





	Touch

He touches her with diligence and precision, like his service weapon.

At the beginning, he was hesitant and restrained, carefully exploring and memorizing every curve, every scar, and every mole. He learned what arouses her, what turns her off; which noises encourage him, which caution him. Confident in the knowledge of bringing her a maximum of pleasure, he became bolder and more adventurous.

By now, he’s extremely efficient in taking her apart and reassembling the pieces, much to his delight.

She touches him with curiosity and wonderment, like a scientific experiment.

At the beginning, she wasn’t sure how to approach him. She knew the basics, the concept, the technique. Still, she had to break him down. Deeply engrossed, she mulled over the equation, changed the variables and verified the results, over and over. She cataloged every reaction until she came to a satisfying conclusion.

By now, she has drawn almost every secret from him, but delights in trying to find a variation to start the process all over again.

**Author's Note:**

> originally posted on Tumblr


End file.
